ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Real Ghostbusters/The Real Ghostbusters - I veri acchiappafantasmi
The Real Ghostbusters the Italian translation of The Real Ghostbusters the series. The name of the series was translated "I veri acchiappafantasmi", however it is not used for the title. Cast Episode Guide #I fantasmi sono tra noi (Ghosts 'Я Us) #Mastro Scintilla (Killerwatt) #La casa stregata (Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood) #Torna a casa, Slimer (Slimer, Come Home) #Nani magici (Troll Bridge) #Viene il Babau (The Boogieman Cometh) #Uomo del sonno, fammi sognare (Mr. Sandman, Dream Me A Dream) #Halloween per sempre (When Halloween Was Forever) #L'eroe torna a casa (Look Homeward, Ray) #Avventura in aereo (Take Two) #Amico Fantasma (Citizen Ghost) #Un mestiere difficile (Janine's Genie) #I fantasmi di Natale (X-mas Marks the Spots) #La porta parlante (Knock Knock) #Lo spirito televisivo (Station Identification) #A carnevale ogni spettro vale (Play Them Ragtime Boos) #Il medium pasticcione (The Spirit of Aunt Lois) #Spettri Pirati (Sea Fright) #Lo zio Ciro (Cry Uncle) #Uno, cento, mille Slimer (Adventures in Slime and Space) #L'arbitro misterioso (Night Game) #Riga dritto papà (Venkman's Ghost Repellers) #Spirito goliardico (The Old College Spirit) #Un fantasma nello spazio (Ain't NASA-Sarily So) #Cartoni troppo animati (Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?) #Paura all'opera (A Fright at the Opera) #La balena bianca (Doctor, Doctor) #Squadra anticrimine (Ghost Busted) #Il pilastro misterioso (Beneath These Streets) #Dieci piccoli indiani (Boo-Dunit) #Polli alla... diavolo (Chicken, He Clucked) #La fine del mondo (Ragnarok and Roll) #Sfasciacarrozze (Don't Forget the Motor City) #Un rock indiavolato (Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?) #Chi ha paura dello spettro cattivo? (Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?) #Appesi ad un filo (Hanging By a Thread) #Mister miliardo (You Can't Take It With You) #Non c'è pace tra i vampiri (No One Comes to Lupusville) #Il goblin con la faccia di cane (Drool, the Dog-Faced Goblin) #Il cavaliere misterioso (The Man Who Never Reached Home) #Un libro pericoloso (The Collect Call of Cathulhu) #Vacanza scozzese (Bustman's Holiday) #Il Cavaliere senza testa (The Headless Motorcyclist) #Non aprire quella porta (The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic) #Attenti ai giornalisti (Egon on the Rampage) #Ciak! motore, fantasmi! (Lights! Camera! Haunting!) #Il castello stregato (The Bird of Kildarby) #Un super-spettro a New York (Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster) #Il sigillo magico (Apocalypse—What, Now?) #Il prigioniero verde (Lost and Foundry) #Il cavaliere di ferro (Hard Knight's Day) #Il demone ibernato (Cold Cash and Hot Water) #La notte di San Patrizio (The Scaring of the Green) #Mi chiamano signor Slimer (They Call Me Mr. Slimer) #L'ultimo treno per l'oblio (Last Train to Oblivion) #Il deodorante antispettro (Masquerade) #Le particelle miracolose (Janine's Day Off) #Viaggio a Parigi (The Ghostbusters in Paris) #Il Diavolo nel fondo (The Devil in the Deep) #Il codice del west (Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral) #Spettri ricchi e famosi (Ghostbuster of the Year) #Fantasmi a congresso (Deadcon I) #L'armadio del mistero (The Cabinet of Calamari) #Il geranio stregato (A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn) #Il giorno del tacchino (The Revenge of Murray the Mantis) #Montagne russe (Rollerghoster) #Il drago verde (I Am the City) #Un lunghissimo addio (The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye) #Le pietre fischianti (Moaning Stones) #Un povero fantasma (Buster the Ghost) #La corsa del diavolo (The Devil to Pay) #Scambio di cervelli (Slimer, Is That You?) #Alchimia vincente (Egon's Ghost) #Fumetti che passione! (Captain Steel Saves the Day) #Victor, il fantasmino felice (Victor the Happy Ghost) #Il drago di Egon (Egon's Dragon) #La fattoria dei morti viventi (Dairy Farm) #La banda del buco nel muro (The Hole in the Wall Gang) #La piccola orfanella (Baby Spookums) #Il mondo è una giungla (It's A Jungle Out There) #Chi ha paura del Babau? (The Boogeyman Is Back) #C'era una volta Slimer (Once Upon a Slime) #Le due facce del fantasmino (The Two Faces of Slimer) #Un gigante dal cuore di zucchero (Sticky Business) #La vendetta del Grande Cocomero (Halloween II 1/2) #Casa dolce casa (Loathe Thy Neighbor) #Io e mio fratello (The Grundel) #Una strana creatura (Big Trouble With Little Slimer) #Il fantasma burlone (The Copycat) #Paura al chiaro di luna (Camping It Up) #L'ultimo vampiro (Transylvanian Homesick Blues) #Gli acchiappafantasmi acchiappati (Flipside) #La notte dei polli mannari (Poultrygeist) #Un bel gioco dura poco (The Joke's on Ray) #Catastrofe a New York (Standing Room Only) #Un robot fuorilegge (Robo-Buster) #In cerca di emozioni (Short Stuff) #Il vecchio villaggio indiano (Follow The Hearse) #Oggetti smarriti in vendita (The Brooklyn Triangle) #Qualcosa bolle in pentola (Something's Going Around) #Tre uomini e un bebè (Three Men And An Egon) #Elementare mio caro Watson (Elementary My Dear Winston) #Se fossi uno stregone (If I Were a Witch Man) #Soci melmosi (Partner in Slime) #Destino crudele (Future Tense) #Prigionieri (Jailbusters) #In diretta dalla tomba di Al Capone (The Ghostbuters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!) #Lo specchio magico (Trading Faces) #Fantasmi in vacanza (Transcendental Tourists) #Il drago fatato (Surely You Joust) #Il gatto dei desideri (Kitty-Cornered) #Un incantesimo per Slimer (Slimer's Curse) #Finché morte non ci separi (Til Death Do Us Part) #Ritorno al passato (It's About Time) #Il rapimento di Slimer (The Ransom of Greenspud) #La vendetta del re dei fantasmi (Revenge of the Ghostmaster) #Una trappola difettosa (Loose Screws) #Peter super uomo (Venk-Man!) #Slimer lascia la scia (Slimer Streak) #Evviva la festa di Halloween (The Halloween Door) #Viaggio in Russia (Russian About) #La casa infernale (The Haunting of Heck House) #Una strana dimensione (You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks) #La fatina buona (Janine, You've Changed) #La pattuglia verde (Mean Green Teen Machine) #Lo spettro spaziale (Spacebusters) #Ospiti inattesi (Guess What's Coming to Dinner) #Amici per la pelle (Very Beast Friends) #Il mondo dei fantasmi (Ghostworld) #Gran Prix mortale (Afterlife in the Fast Lane) #Uno scienziato pazzo (The Slob) #Un compleanno da ricordare (Busters in Toyland) #Fantasmi da salvare (My Left Fang) #Sammy K. il furetto (Stay Tooned) #I magnifici cinque (The Magnificent Five) #La macchina della memoria (Deja Boo) #Spedizione in Messico (The treasure of Sierra Tamale) #Fantasmi nel sacco (Not now, Slimer!) #SOS da Tokyo (Attack of the B-Movie Monsters) #L'invasione degli insetti (20, 000 leagues under the street) External Links *Italian Wikipedia - The Real Ghostbusters *Zona Animazione-The Real Ghostbusters References Gallery Category:Italian Category:RGB Translations